


→  What The Vampire Saw.....

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, summer of giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>→  Research suddenly got way more interesting......</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	→  What The Vampire Saw.....

**Title:** → What The Vampire Saw.....  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Giles/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → My second submission for [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/) , Prompt :Dark @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #50: Voyeurism @ [](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrus_taste**](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #309: Under the Table @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** AU/Humour  
 **Disclaimer:** → Mutant Enemy  & Joss own them – I just make them do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Graphic:** → Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word count:** → 800  
 **Summary:** → Research suddenly got way more interesting......

* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/23CSt)   


  


* * *

  


He wouldn't normally have noticed – to be frank, he was only there to get some dosh off the Watcher and maybe a package of blood or two. His senses were dulled after a diet of stale human and animal blood, and he didn't exactly make it a habit to be sniffing at this lot. But there they were – the whole bloody Scooby gang – in the midst of a 'research' party and damned if the Watcher refused to hand over a thing unless Spike helped them figure out what demon was wreaking havoc at the college.

So he sat on the stairs, Gethin's Demonology book in his hand, pretending not to read whilst enjoying the opportunity to get his hands on such a rare book. He turned pages carefully whilst making it look like he was ripping them from side to side, impressed in spite of himself by Gethin's diagrams and writings. He dropped his unlit cigarette, which is what made him bend over at just the right time, just the right angle.

Buffy was sat filing her nails – as per usual – and babbling about that damned Riley Finn. Willow and Tara were sorta curled up around each other, legs entwined while they paid a little bit of attention to what the Slayer was saying and obviously 'basked' in being with each other. But the sight that froze him in place had nothing to do with any of the bints. Nope, it was what he could see of the Whelp and the Watcher.

Above the table, the Watcher was peering at a tome of a book, muttering to himself whilst he flicked rapidly through the pages. The Whelp was sat with his eyes half closed, looking dopey and not with it at all – making not even the attempt to look like he was taking part in the research. And no wonder.

**Beneath** the table, the boy's hands were clenched rather hard on the edge of his seat. His legs were spread, the baggy denim of his jeans stretched tight around the Watcher's wrist. Even in the dark under the table, Spike could quite clearly see that the Watcher was gently jostling the boy's balls, rhythmically pressing against a rather impressive bulge and teasing the boy. Whilst he watched, the Watcher's hand slid out of the jeans, curling slightly awkwardly to tug out the boy's weeping erection. A loud gasp masked by a cough above the table matched the smooth swipe of a thumb over the leaking head, and Spike automatically shifted down a step so that he had a clearer view.

He had to admire the Watcher's style – blathering on in the most boring tones about the side effects of demon spittle, whilst quite expertly jacking the boy off, stopping every time the hips began to jerk spasmodically and the boy was reaching the edge of his endurance. As he watched, strong fingers once more wrapped around the base of the poor sod's cock and squeezed to stop ejaculation. Yep, the man knew what he was doing and no mistake.

“Xander – could you go down to the basement and grab that box in the far right corner for me?? There's a volume or two in there that might prove useful.” Xander's clearly shaking fingers tucked away the painfully swollen cock and the boy got to his feet clumsily and went to do as he was told. Looking up, Spike's gaze was caught by the Watcher's smirking eyes and he gasped as Giles deliberately and quite sensuously licked each of his fingers, arching a brow at Spike. “Actually, I'll just go down and give him a hand – I've just realised there might be some stock in the way. No, no, Buffy, you stay here – Spike will lend me a hand. Won't you Spike?!”

“Huh?”

“Or rather, keep an eye out so that nothing falls on Xander or me whilst we're sorting this out.” Grinning, Spike nodded – oh yeah, he would quite happily watch the rest of this. He might not be interested in the Whelp for himself, but he wasn't going to say no to seeing the Watcher put the boy through his paces. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't bother telling the girls about what he had seen, wouldn't try to embarrass the boy. And there was no point trying to use this to get one over on the Watcher - it was obvious the Watcher was too self-assured, too confident to be embarrassed or concerned. Nah, this was way more interesting – might as well leave the ladies in the dark. And who knew that good ol' Ripper was just beneath the surface and being let out to play?? No, he was going down to the basement and going to take Giles up on any watching opportunities he might be willing to hand out. Because this? This was the most entertainment he'd had in WEEKS!  


* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
